Silverman
by HectorVictorious
Summary: Yeah... It's a DotDPredator crossover. Second of it's kind, I guess. Thanks for the idea, it's awesome.
1. The Dead

Earth, the green planet. Upon this massive canvas life has painted itself to the very edges, and at the peak of all this glory and beauty sits the human race, _homo sapien_. Humanity developed a level of intelligence, of sentience unrivaled by any other life form upon the earth. However, for all of the brilliance and wisdom of humanity, it failed to take one thing to heart. That human nature is ultimately self destructive. War stormed the face of the globe, hate seethed in the minds of all people, in the name of one thing or another. Peace, though sought by many, could never be achieved. Perhaps it would have eventually occurred, but now it is unarguably impossible. Life no longer rules on earth. Now, the dead rule.

"There's about forty stenches heading here way of Harrison Road," reported John Silverman to Garry Cardine.

"Shit," breathed Cardine. "You idiot, did you alert them?"

"Yeah," replied Silverman. "But it was-"

Cardine cut him off. "I don't care why, or how. We have to get the hell out of here." He pulled out his sidearm and cocked it. Silverman reloaded his pistol.

"How long do we have?" Cardine asked.

"I'd say around forty seconds," answered Silverman. An eternity. Cardine nodded, and started the engine of his jeep.

"Get in." Silverman complied, but he didn't sit. He climbed around to the back seat, which had been converted into a cradle for a large automatic gun, and placed his right hand on the handle, with his left on the trigger.

The first of the stenches rounded the corner moments afterward, and catching sight of the two human sitting pretty in their jeep, began sprinting towards them. Then Silverman opened fire, and Cardine began driving.

The zombies fell in droves, mowed down by the wall of bullets emanating from the barrel of Silverman's gun. Skulls exploded like watermelons, bullet wounds erupted from chests like small volcanoes. As Cardine accelerated to the jeep's top speed, they began to leave the creatures behind, even though the zombies showed no inclination of giving up the chase. Eventually, however, Cardine reached the exit to the highway, and he pulled onto it. Their pursuers were nowhere in sight by now, and the highway was deserted. Silverman sighed and crawled to the passenger seat.

"Jesus… That went badly," he said.

"We're going to need to find somewhere to get food. I'm hungry, you're hungry. All I got out of that convenience store back there was a cheese danish and a bag of chips," said Cardine, his eyes not straying from the road. You never know when a deserted car or some old stench will appear in front of you.

"Where are we going?" said Silverman.

"I don't know." Few words passed between them for a while after that.

Silverman and Cardine had stolen the jeep when the City's borders had been breached by the stenches. Silverman still remembered how horrible it had felt, seeing the City, his last safe place, fill with ugly rotting corpses. He hated them. What he hated more, though, was what Cardine had made him do to survive. Shooting those guards… they wouldn't even have gotten in their way. Silverman doubted his ability to ever forgive Cardine for that, but what happened happened, and there was no real point in looking back. If there was one thing Silverman had learned from his fight for life , it was that you couldn't change the past. The present was all that mattered. He reached down into the pack by his feet and took out a second pistol, shoved it into his belt.

"Hey, Cardine," said Silverman.

"Yeah."

" What the hell is that," he said, normally at first, but it escalated into a scream as some large, metal _thing_ rushed to meet them. A jarring impact, then darkness overtook them both.


	2. Abduction

Silverman could feel. He was cold. Very cold, actually. There didn't seem to be any clothes on his body, and he was lying down on some hard, flat surface. Then his stupor wore off and he realized the direness of his situation. _Where am I? Shit. Crashed… we fucking crashed. Why am I naked?_ He opened his eyes, or rather, tried to open his eyes. He told his eyes to open but they didn't. He told his arms to move but nothing happened. Paralyzed, completely, from head to toe. He attempted to yell, and finally, something happened. An imperceptible hum arose from within his throat. Panic set in, and within his head he raged. _The fuckin' stenches are gonna fuckin' mob me and fuckin' eat my fuckin' guts and… fuck. _Inside he relaxed. _No point spazzing out now. Maybe I won't feel the pain, if my back broke in the crash. Wait. I feel cold. Shit._

He heard hissing from left. Not human hissing, but it sounded mechanical. Pneumatic. The footsteps, and a pinprick in his neck. His fear abated. _Did they find us?_ His eyes blinked open. He could move. He looked to his left at the person who entered through the pneumatic door. However, what he saw wasn't a person.

Some sort of… creature stood over his body. He was in a large room, the walls blackish brown, on a kind of elevated table. It reminded him of a surgeon's bed. However, that wasn't exactly what was on his mind.

"Fuck!" he screamed, and moved to roll away from the hideous creature. However, he found himself restrained by his wrists and ankles. His attempted roll turned into a fruitless struggle against the cold, hard metal. He thrashed his head around, and wound up doing nothing other than banging his head on the metal table he was on. There was no pillow. He stopped thrashing, and screamed again, bellowing at the disgusting creature, hoping to scare it away.

The horrible thing stood over him, watching all of this with no change of expression. However, Even if the creatures expression had changed, there is little hope Silverman would have noticed. The creature's face was decidedly alien, with four tusked mandibles that closed over where the mouth should be, a bald forehead frilled with small black spines, and as for hair, there were tentacles hanging from the back of its head that eerily resembled dreadlocks. It's skin was slimy-looking and wrinkled, and it's eyes… they glared down at Silverman with the intensity of hell. It was, at the very least, seven and a half feet tall, and sparsely dressed, while heavily muscled. In short, this was no stench.

"Shit…" said Silverman.

The creature barked at him, then growled. Silverman was transfixed. It was difficult to look at it's face, but the morbid curiosity compelled him to not look away. The pneumatic door hissed again, and another one of the creatures walked in. It joined the other one, and they began speaking to each other. Barks and grunts and low howls, but it was obviously communication. The new creature was dressed in a more flamboyant manner, and was a bit taller than the original one. Obviously, the new one was also the superior, because it smacked the original creature in the head and turned tail and left. The first creature walked back over to Silverman and started quickly typing on a keyboard in the table Silverman was on. He hadn't noticed the keyboard there before.

After a moment, the restraints on Silverman's arms and legs came off. Instantly he sat up and leapt to his feet, which left him standing about a meter away from the horrible creature which he had awakened to. The creature observed him and typed a few more things into the strange keyboard on the table. On close observation, no recognizable letters or numbers were on the keyboard. _What the hell is this? Aliens? Figures they show up after the apocalypse._

The creature looked at Silverman again and tapped the keyboard. Almost right away four more of the aliens entered the room. This time, they were armed. They motioned for Silverman to join them. He did, with no argument. One of them prodded him with a spear, and he walked with them out the pneumatic door.

_Never before had Silverman imagined he would see what he saw then._


End file.
